Vengence Shall Be Mine
by megatronus89
Summary: standing at Death's door, awaiting it's embrace. only to be brought forth before the ancestor of the Bijuu; The Juubi. Now with a New Body and a New Team. he will bring Hell to his enemies. Dark-villian/hero NarutoxHarem. losely based on Transformers the movie '86. enjoy Megatronus89
1. Chapter 1

**Harbinger of the Beast.**

as the winds blown through the Valley of the End, with the two stone statues of Konohagakure frounders, Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, and upon each statue's head stood two boys.

on Madara's head stood Sasuke Uchiha, distant decended of Madara Uchiha took on the apperance of a demon with Hand like wings sprouting from his back, as he held the infamous chidori in his hand, On the other side on Hashirama's head stood Naruto Uzumaki, the long decendent of Zanitos Uzumaki who is the youngest son of the Sage of the six paths and the ten tailed Dragon. while his older half brothers where sons of the village harlots. while they obtain the eyes for the Uchiha and the body for the Senju, but for the Uzumaki, he obtained the Kuro-Chakra, the Black Chakra of Destruction. while Naruto formed his father's rasengan with the help of the kyuubi no kitsune. as he also delt some perment damage to Sasuke rendering him sterile.

"Naruto... You disappoint me." said Sasuke as sneared at Naruto from across the gape.

"At the end of this day Sasuke; One Shall stand and one shall fall." said Naruto as the tone of regret grew in his voice, as he ran and jumped across the gape preparing to thrust the rasengan toward sasuke, who prepared to do the same with he chidori.

but only one made it's mark, and that was the chidori.

"I figured a Clanless nobody like you would never match an Elite like myself." said Sasuke as he looked at the kneeling form of Naruto, who had a gaping hole in his chest.

"I still... draw breath... Sasuke." said Naruto as he slowly and painfully stood to his feet.

"Wanna Bet?" said Sasuke as he went through several hand seals, only to annonce in a loud voice. "Katon; Grand Fire Ball."

this jutsu set Naruto a blaze and sent him over the cliffside as he fell down to water below.

"SAAAASSSSSUUKEEEEEEE!" yelled naruto as was pulled down steam by the rapids.

-few days later in an underground cave.-

"Welcome... Naruto..." said a deep and heavy voice that seemed to shack the very cavern, while sending naruto flying back by the power of the voice.

as naruto braced himself against one of the stone pillars of the cave.

"who-who said that?" said naruto weakly as he used every ounce of strength he had to keep him rooted where he stood.

"I... Am... the Juubi..." said the voice from deep with in the darkness.

"show yourself." said naruto as he weezed out.

"I have summoned you here for a perpose..."

"NO body summons Me!"

"then it pleases me to be the first."

"State your business."

"this is my comand, you must destory the Uchiha Sharigan. it is the one thing... the ONLY thing that can stand in my way." said the Juubi as the resonating winds in the cave became more and more violent with each puse.

"You have nothing to fear... there is only One Uchiha left."

"You exaggerate."

"the Point is he the only Uchiha left in the village. and it will die with him."

"the Point is you are a fool, Tsunade Senju has healed him, as there is his brother, his cousin and forefather. destory them for me." said the Juubi as the being took in the hurt look on naruto's disfigured face.

"why should i, what is in it for me?" retorted naruto with a glare.

"Your barganing posture is highly dubious, Very well i will provide you with a new body, and new troops to comand."

"And?" asked the young blonde.

"AND nothing... You _belong_ to me now."

"I belong to NObody."

"perhaps i misjudged you." said the Juubi with some disappointment in it's voice. as the wind started to pull naruto towards the ancient being. "Proceed... on you way to Obivion."

"NO, I accept your terms, I ACCEPT YOUR TERRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" as he was pulled violently deep into the cave. but suddenly found himself floating in the air as he saw black and red chakra entering his body.

"Excelent." the being said as naruto's body was held up, then slowly one could see that naruto's skin peal away, fallowed his muscels leaving nothing but his bones. as the black and red chakra started to change the skeleton to that of an adult male, as the muscels and organs started to regrown, then his skin.

"Behold... Bankotsu(recklessness).

And these shall be your minions...

Koribi(ice beauty) the Huntress, and her huntsmen the Toketsu(frozen): Hyotenka(subzero), Hyoken(ice blade), and Hyojin(Ice god)...

Otonami(soundwave) the songtress, and Kanojoka(her song)"

the newly named Bankotsu stood a proud 6 foot 1, his Blonde hair is now much like his mother's a crimson red, which now ended just above his waist. his orange jumpsuit was no more but in its place was a traditional white battle armor robe with golden trim. he wore a breast plate that had the Uzumaki clan symbol in the middle. his burnt off arm and leg have been regrown, his overall shape gone from the malnourished to an athletic build. his eyes were no longer the sapphire blue, they were now a golden yellow.

as he looked to his newly formed minions, he took notice that Koribi was infact the new from of Haku, while saw that the others were members of the sound five, genin of sound, and of the hidden snow team. Hyotenka was once Fubiki the pink hair Snow nin, she look almost the same if not for how her green eyes became the same golden color, and her hair became a bit more lighter. Hyoken was the Bone user Kimimaro, his hair became black as night, as did his bones, the next was Hyojin or Zabuza the demon of the mist, his fearsome appearence along with how his hair and skin turned a snowly white.

the last two were the Kunoichi of sound. Otonami or Tayuya change the lest as the only thing noticible was the fact that her curse mark was gone but she still had the dark skin and golden eyes, but without the horns, her outfit changed from the sound robes to a black battle kimoto with a short skirt that gave a nice view of her slender toned legs, next her was kanojoka or Kin Tsuchi, her appearence stayed the same but now her hair was shoulder length and tied back in a high ponytail while a single bang covered left side of her face.

"And this shall be your weapon." said the Juubi as the chakra ore was being pulled from the walls only for the black and red chakra to create guanlet style weapon with enlongated cylinder like tube was on the forearm of the guanlet.

"this is Onitaiho(demon Cannon), this will take your elemental chakra and will make it the equivilit of the Bijudrama. but bewared if you do not have the skill, you will die."

"What should i do before i compelet my mission, My Master."

"Head to the Land of snow. train... prepare for war... anything. though make sure that the uchiha clan ends." said the beast as naruto and the six others began to leave, as they left the caven they could hear the final order from their master. "Now go... destory the Uchihas..."


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2: Lies and Betrayal.**

**well i can say i am surpised that i gain the fallowers for this story as fast as it did. so hit the review bottom. and enjoy the show.**

as Bankotsu laid in a make shift bed that he made while camping on the outter reaches of Snow/Spring country. he could only think on the last moments he had back in Konoha.

-flashback-

_as naruto stood at the door to the hokage's office, before he could barge in the office like he used to, he was stopped by the sound of Tsunade yelling._

_"I DO NOT CARE! if naruto Completes or Fails this mission i will not excute him." said the voice of Tsunade on the other side of the door._

_"Tsunade, be reasonable. If Sasuke Uchiha is lost to the hands of Orochimaru, someone would have to take blame." asked the voice of one of the village elders; Koharu._

_"I must agree, If that happens the civilian council will revolt, we can not afford a civil war." said the voice of the second elder; Homura._

_"thus is why, if anyone should be punish it should be the one with the lest backlash. in this case Naruto Uzumaki." said the voice of the root comander; Danzo._

_"but if we do that, the Kyuubi will be free and will most like destory the village, and the only way to seal the kyuubi is with a pure blooded Uzumaki!" came Tsunade's reply._

_"No, it wont the Fouth made sure that the seal he used on his _Son_ that if he died so will the kyuubi. and both of them will spend the rest of time in the shinigami's stomach." said Danzo as he trapped his cain on the floor._

_this news brought tears of anger and hate as the person he once idiolized and respect turned out to be his father. but who was his mother..._

_"Danzo, please for Kami's sake if naruto dies then no one will be able to gain the Uzumaki treasure, and do not for get 95% of Konoha's wealth is Uzumaki wealth. if he was aware he could make living here in Suna like paradise." said Koharu as she pointed out how rich the uzumaki were. since naruto did help his Jiji with the banking books, since there was over 100 trillion ryo in Konoha's treasury that would mean 95 trillion of it belonged to him. _

_clenching his fists to the point where he drew his own blood. he could not help but listen, learning more and more secrets the surrounded his heritage. making him hate full of the village, the only good thing he learned was that the only people that actually cared for him, were Hokage-jiji, Iruka-sensei, and the Ichiraku family. everyone else didnt care, hell the perverted sage only trained him an excuse to make sure the seal didnt break, and Tsunade only tolerated because of some woman named Kushina, who they did not go into detail about._

_it was only when Danzo spoke, was when this meeting was about to end._

_"well, since the rescue team is going to be here soon, we must take our leave." said Danzo as the sound of chairs being scooted back._

_with the skill of years of running from Anbu, Jonin, and Chunin. Naruto skillfully hid himself in the air-vent above the door, as said door opened._

_after few moments naruto putting on the mask of the fool entered the Hokage's office but he did take notice that Tsunade had a pained look in her eyes. at lest he knew she did not take pleasure in the out come of this mission._

_"Tsunade, I wish to resign after this mission." said naruto as he took of his headband and traced his thumb over the leaf symbol, while earning a horrified look on the Hokage's face._

_"w-why!?" she asked seeing the look on naruto's face told her, her answer._

_"becuase, I know that no matter what happens from here on out, i am a dead man." said the defeated looking blonde, as he looked up to the hokage with tears falling freely from his closed eyes while giving his best fox like grin, only made things worse._

_"Naruto-kun, I so sorry." said Tsunade as she got up form her desk and pulled naruto into a hug. "If there is anything i could do, name it."_

_"I want... what is mine." he said while he felt tsunade stiffen at the request, she relaxed._

_"you plan on leaving the village, very well." she said as she called Shizune, and told her to get the Uzumaki wealth from the treasury. which she gave to naruto, since it was 15 scrolls all full each with 6.5 trillion ryou inside which he gave 2 scrolls one to Shizune who broke down and started to cry her eyes out as she hugged naruto knowing this was probly the last time she will ever see him, and one to Tsunade and told her not the drink or gamble it away, which earned him a bonk on the head, that lead her to give naruto one final hug._

_"Naruto... here is the Map to Uzushio, the homeland of the Uzumaki, if you make it there there should still be ruins of the village since most of what ever that is there only reacts to Uzumaki blood." she said as she leand back in order to look at naruto, she hoped to see a sad face but what she seen was a look promising revenge. "Naruto, what ever your future plans are, please know you have my full support."_

_"thank you Tsunade-baa-chan. but when i come back... I hope you and anyone else you trust will come with me..." said naruto although his face said retribution, his voice said dont betray me._

_"Naruto, I promise on my honor of Hokage, i will join you." she said as she and shizune pulled naruto into a group hug._

-end of flash back-

Bankotsu laid there as he glared at the back of his out streached hand. thinking of how his new master gave him a second chance at life, but also knew that if he was to get revenge he must think of how to go about it. since it has been roughly a month since then, he heard news that Suna, Snow/spring, waterfall, wave, and plus a few others that only allied themselves to Konoha because of Naruto, and since he was by all rights "Dead" they saw no reason to stay allies with a village that favored a traitor over a loyal shinobi. he could not help but chuckle as he also heard that the fire lord cut funding aswell, since Naruto Uzumaki was his nephew due to how he was his father's older brother, and boy did he enjoy how they found out that he was the son of the fourth due his "tragic" death, and he was kept secret due to Iwa and Kumo wanting revenge from what his mother and father had done.

"Milord, we should leave soon. the Samurai and shinobi of Snow are closing in." came the voice of Koribi out side the tent door.

"sigh, fine tell the other to hurry up we must make it to the Capital before sundown." said Bankotsu as he seen that the sun has barely rose over the horizen. "kinda glad that its warmer out thanks to thoughs heat generators."

"HYOTENKA!" yelled Bankotsu as she appeared beside him.

"yes Master?" she asked in a neuteral tone, but he could see that there was some lust in her eyes.

"Before your... enlisting. You would know where to find that Chakra armor, yes?" he asked looking to her with caring eyes, which proved to be useful as she answered without hesition.

"yes, milord. but since it has been a while since then i could only guess that they made better and an improved version of the armor instead of that breastplate." she said as he cupped her cheek to which she leaned into like a kitten being petted.

"Excellent, I hope Princess Yuki could loan some armour for us to use." he said as he began to walk away leaving Hyotenka to whine missing the touch of her master.

-out side the castle-

"HALT! state your name and business." said pair of armed gaurds.

"I am Bankotsu Uzumaki leard of the Nana No Guntai(AN; cybercookie for the lucky one to guess it), and my business with Princess Yuki, is mine and mine alone, i would gladly wait here until she is present." said Bankotsu with a charming grin which lead the gaurds to relax if only a little but sent one of the inside gaurds to bring the princess.

"beware stranger, the Princess is... distrout right now. but do not bring up the hero of our great country." said the gaurd.

"why is that does she not like him?" asked bankotsu while titling his head to the side.

"No, she adored him greatly, until recently the princess found that our great hero, as lefted this world for the next by those vile leaf ninja." said the guard as he spat at the ground after saying the last few words like they were poison.

"may I know the hero of this country." said Bankotsu with Curiosity on his face.

before the gaurd could say a word, a new voice said with great sorrow.

"his name was Naruto Uzumaki." said Yuki who had red puffy eyes showing she had been crying. this made Bankotsu to feel a little guilty about this.

"an Uzumaki, i see so one of us did live..." said Bankotsu with hurt in his voice.

"Y-your an Uzumaki aswell?"

"Yes, I am Bankotsu Uzumaki learder of the Nana No Guntai... Datta'Ejigo(hell yeah)!" said Bankotsu with a wide toothy grin and shut eyes.

while he ment to this action to be seen as gesture of condolence, it actual made the princess cry abit as she pictured Naruto standing where Bankotsu was everything screamed Naruto except the eyes and hair. but being true to his nature at seeing a woman cry.

"hey, hey. dont cry... I hate seeing beautiful women cry." said Bankotsu as he waved his arms escentricly around for the dramatic preformance.

"You are soo like him." said Yuki as she wipped the tears from her eyes. "Please come in."

"thank you Lady Yuki." said Bankotsu as he and his six fallowers went in side.

"Tell me, Bankotsu... was it?"earning a nod form him. "are you Related to Naruto-kun by any chance?"

"in more was then you know... I mean i believe so, I have not heard of any Uzumaki in many years, not since the fall of my kingdom." said bankotsu.

"Your kingdom... but that would make you older then I."

"Many do not know this, But the Uzumaki clan live longer then normal clans. best way to say is... for an uzumaki after a certin age, like my self will slowly stop aging to well for me its about for every ten years i will age one year. the only family i knew of at the time was my younger sister... Kushina Uzumaki, who fled to our allies inKonoha, but from what i heard... my Nephew... was killed." said Bankotsu while his face and voice shown the betrayal.

"Guards, can you leave us?" Yuki asked her guardsmen who did so though reluctenly, after they left she turned to Bankotsu with a mean glare. "Alright who are you, I know acting when i see it."

"...Fine spoil my fun, you spoiled brat." said Bankotsu with a cheesy grin.

"I ask again, Who. Are. You?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"take a guess, Dattabayo." he said with the grin never leaving.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" she asked taking in his new form.

"sorta, I am Bankotsu now, after what happen a month ago." he said though his wide grin shrank down to a small smile. "i had maybe at the most an hour before i was to die, then i was 'reborn' after i met something more power then the known biju. Now i am on a mission to destory a clan that is almost gone."

"the Uchiha." she guessed while spitting the name.

"yep, but the reason i came here is to ask a favor." he said as he leand forward while resting his chin on his over lapping hands. "my team and I, would like the latest chakra armor and weapons that you might have."

"So, you are in this for revenge." she asked looking disgusted at the boy she once respected.

"haha, no. protection mostly, i care little for revenge. but, cant say i will get some out of it. Konoha will fall, and i will be there to make it happen." he said as he looked at her. "Please, Yuki-chan. i will pay twice... no i will pay triple the normal price if i must."

"No, Naruto-kun. it would be the honor for the people of Spring and Snow will be glad to give you and your companions the upgraded Chakra armor." said Yuki as she pulled Naruto into a tight hug. "come i will show you the armory,"

-moments later-

Bankotsu stood in the massive armory hall, he felt like child in a candy store. the vast arry of weapons and armor was too numerous to count at the moment. while most of the armor looked like almosted too generic, the only thing that changed was color sheme, as it was mostly Snow-Camoe. even if the armor changed from what looked like flying, heavy armored, or speed types. Although he did want the armour he did not want something that could put Snow/Spring country in danger.

"Naruto-kun, this way." said Princess Yuki as she lead him down one of the halls. "and bring your companions aswell."

after a entering a dark room, a moment later the lights started to flicker on, when it finally stopped and lit the room up, naruto could not help but gawk at the armors that seemed to be in the final prototype stages, and it seemed that lady luck gave him a kiss of luck like no other. as there was seven suits of Chakra Armor, but unlike the basic types they came across, these had yet to be painted. so being a gun metal grey was all there was, he took noticed that they seemed to be a completely new style of armor.

"Naruto-kun, i would like to introduce you to the latest chakra armor. these Seven armor types are not even used by the others." said Yuki as she took in Bankotsu's awe inspired look, which was shacken off as he heard the last sentance.

"How are the different?" he asked looking to the princess.

"well. lets start with these two." she said pointed to two sets of armor to their right.

the first two suits had the simple chest piece though to the right of the breat plate had the circle that should have had the yin-yang symbol like the others but this one was blank, while the other had it on the left. the shoulders it had an upward shallow curve but a sharpened point this looked carried down in the gaunlets that had six blade like spikes three on the right and left. ranging in length from the wrist to elbow 2.5, 3.5, 4.5 inches. it was the last spike the most wicked of edges and the longated curve along the arm, the greaves looked like it's predecessors, though the knee guard was a 3 inch long blade. and long the foot had steel toed boots that had three spikes around an inch long arange in the toe line. but the mask was for the set it apart from each other. the one on the right had a mask that looked to be set in an angery snarl(300; Immortal mask), while the other had an insain smile(TFA; crazy Blitzwing, but same style as the immortal mask).

"these are High-Combat-Armor or HCA these while the do not have the flight capiblities like some they are the best for speed and defence. but the weapons we have re-created are based on Otogakure's sound based weapons." Yuki said as she lifted up what seemed to be some kind of three barrel cannon. "this is the Concussion Cannon it focuses sound attacks based on the barrel used. the longest barrel shoots a blast of 100 psi with the .9mm barrel, done in red. the second barrel uses a high sound waves to disable enemies, done in blue. the last one is like the first but instead of focusing into a small area, this one goes for blunt force. all this is mounted on the shoulder or shoulds if they have two."

Naruto could really how bad if this weapon got into the hand of Orochimaru or those of the leaf.

"but this weapon here, is one of a few melee types. these are High Frequency Blades. they vibrate at high speeds that if one did not know better it would look like a blue light. and they can cut through most metals, but will not agains another of its kind." said Yuki showing two 20 inch ninjato blades that seemed to hum when the dark dull metal turned into a brightish blue.

she then lead him to the other side of the room to show four suits of armor the seem like a stealth/flight type.

"these are our Flight Armor Recon or FAR. best for stealth and will turn almost invisible to others but will distort the image behind the user."

This armor set had the same armor type, of a slim build while first three armors had the circle on the right shoulder, it was the fourth that had it on the left. the chest piece was simple as was the rest of the armor since it was ment for stealth missions(ME; termius armor). but it was the gilder pack the set them all apart. the first had the most unique, as its wings became could combine to make a long and wide sword(DBZ; Cell wings). the second became sickle like scythes, the third was the basic wing pack but had the shoulder mounts for shoulder base weapons, the last one was simply had a flight pack that used twin thrusters to fly. while the masks for the armor looked like animals, being hawk, rhino, tiger, and the last one was an Oni mask.

"awesome..." was all Bankotsu could say as Yuki lead him to the final armor.

"and this is the Titan, it is almost complete sadly." she said feeling ashamed since it was not complete like the others.

"Not complete?"

"yes, we still do not know what kind of weapon for it to use since it has two chakra blades on either hip, and the standard flight pack like the orignal chakra armor, it is also the most heavily armored one here."

"i ask again how is not complete?"

"we still are mission the re-created right melody arm, that we obtianed from sound."

"it has both or just the one arm?" asked Bankotsu as he looked the armor over.

"it is just the right arm, on the left he put in a collapsible HF-blade, that will slide back into the guanlet."

"I think i could deal with it." said Bankotsu as he unsealed his Onitaiho on his right arm. which shocked Yuki seeing the weapon that formed on his arm. "but before we start anything could we perhaps get a color change?"

"anything for you Naruto-kun." she said happy. "which colors would you like?"

"well for those first two you have shown me... i was thinking black with gold trimming. the next set i want them to be light blue with silver sections, this one here... black and purple with some orange trimming." said bankotsu as he could not help but feel all giddy inside at the sight of his new armor.

(AN; yes i am using heralds of unicron colors. for galvatron and the sweeps. but am using the war within cyclonus colors.)

the armor that Bankotsu could not help but admire was a work of art. the smooth armor, and sleek disign looked like it could take the damage of a chidori and still come out intact. the blank circle was in the middle of chest plate. it was the face mask that looked truly intimibating, it looke like triangles that made up a face, with four long points at the top of the mask(the mask of the fallen that is my Display pic).

"yes, this will do." said Bankotsu as he turned and fallowed Yuki back up to the main floor.

-time skip 3 months-

Bankotsu and his companions had traveled from land of Snow high in the north to Uzushio in the south, while they would have made it there sooner if they could cut across the land of fire, but had to go around through land of earth, fang, wind and travel by boat from the land of tea. which pissed off Otonami, causing her to swear up a storm. for the last month and a half.

"are we there yet?" whined Kanojoka, as she layed lazily off the back of the boat.

"No." said an irrated Hyojin.

after a few moments.

"are we there yet?" asked Otonami this time with a smirk behind her anger theater mask.

"No." said Hyojin growing more irrated.

after a few more minutes.

"are we-" was all Otonami got say before she felt her master lay his hands on her shoulders.

"Otonami-chan, please dont anger Hyojin." he said as Otonami felt his hands snake themselves around her pulling her onto his lap. "because i would hate to see one of my prescious people die from being stupid."

with that he gropped her breast under the armor which earned him a silent moan as she rocked her hips on his lap as his free hand started to rub between her legs.

"M-mas-ster."

"are you gonna be a good girl?" he asked which she nodded her head as she increased the speed of her rythm as she rocked back and forth on her master's lap. "good girl."

"Milord, we have reached the shores of Uzushio." said Koribi with some jealously in his voice.

Bankotsu looked up from kissing Otonami's shoulder to Koribi, and gave a slight nod in achknowledgement.

"come my sweet, i wish to see my homeland." said Bankotsu, as he gently put Otonami down and stood up and walked toward the bow of the boat to see the mountians of Uzushio. "soon, Konoha... soon."

-end-

**alright there is chpt.2.**

**send a review tell me how you think of it. also the next chapter, will be after three year time skip to save gaara. and yes the countries that where allied with konoha thanks to naruto with ally with Neo-Uzushio. **

**so hit it up boys and girls... and other.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Three Years of Misadventures**

**and**

**Saving a Friend.**

**Yo! Megatronus here and here is the next installment of "VENGENCE SHALL BE MINE!" now, I know i said this would be the three year jump... but i rethought that, and now i just made it a year and half jump. this would allow Naruto's empire, to gain the old allies of Konoha. and will end at the three year mark.**

_**Now LETS... AMP IT... UP!**_

Over the past year (after reaching Uzushio, with is a year and Four months since the first chapter.) Bankotsu traveled the nations gaining allies that cut off their old ties from konoha. which brought his new country up into power in such a short time that Uzushiogakure was once again a main power in the world, but Konoha went from one of the richest countries to being the poorest, with wind country rising up in wealth in thanks to Uzushio donating 30% of it's growing treasury. thus making Sunagakure be able to inport freash water and fuits and other said products thanks to the sealing of Uzushio's exports allowing the food to stay freash for months if not years at a time.

one of the minor villages the Hidden Waterfall's leader's sent their jinchuuriki for 'safe' keeping. which basically said 'we do not need that thing right now, until we need it.' to which he said that if anyone joins Uzushio from another village will not be forced to leave, and if their former village ever tried to forcable to take them, they will be crushed with out mercy.

that was not the only thing that happend, many of the bloodline users from Kirigakure fleed to Uzushio for safety, which he gladly accepted them. but for the ones that stayed back, he and his six companions went to Kiri to aid the rebellion against the Mizukage. after six weeks of brutal conflict, it was down to Bankotsu vs. Yagura. this lead them to destorying half of village in their fight. with Bankotsu sucking the sanbi in to his gut which killed the former kage. not with out him letting out a single sentance, 'thank you...' as he let out his last breath with a small smile knowing his was finally free.

with the Newly appointed Mizukage Mei Terumi, who asked for an allaince between Mist and Whirlpool in a more intersting way, which was not unwelcomed.

the next countries and villages were snow/spring, vegitables, Lock, River, haze, frost, lock, sky, star, and moon. allied themselves to Uzushio which worked out amazingly well, with advance sealing arts, and technologies. they even helped rebuild Uzushio's population by letting branch families of clans to travel to Uzu, which in the begining did cause an uproar, until he said a little white lie; which he said that the reason the Uchiha Massacra, happend was because of the branch family being oppressed by the main branch. in the end it worked in his favor.

-Uzu-Teikoku: Uzutei office.-

Bankotsu was truly glad he found the secret to the bane of all rulers, Shadowclones, only a few Kages knew this handy trick, only after they begged to do anything for the secret to the bane of all kages. after signing what seemed like the thousandth paper in that hour.

"I hate paper work, was this what the Jiji ment when he said would when he would gladly give be the hat... curses." he said as he had to deal with the blacklash of the clone memories, even after the last nine months he still wasnt use to the overload from the memories from the clones he used.

"Uzutei-sama, the Council meeting begins in 20 minutes." said Hyojin as he entered the office.

"Thank you, Zabuza." said Bankotsu as he got up form his seat and walked to the meeting room.

-Council Meeting room-

"hello Honored Council, shall we begin?" said Bankotsu with a smile since his village was 89% shinobi, with the remainder of if being some civilians meaning it is one of the few villages that is truly a shinobi ruled.

"Greetings Uzutei-sama, How are you this evening?" asked one of the remaining Koken bloondline user clans.

"It's Bankotsu, Ryuga-san. remember a lord is but a man as is his samurai." said bankotsum since he did not really care for the formalities.

"I know Bankotsu-sama, you know we just like seeing you being stressed out." joked Ryuga Okai.

"haha, anyway what is on the agenda this week?" asked Bankotsu as took up some documents.

"This week, we have to deal with this rogue group called... the Akatsuki, all that we know as of know is that they are after the biju, and since you have gained the sanbi, we could only guess that they will try and come to take it form you." said a man with tan skin and red hair and chinese Goatee, this man is Hakfu Kazeki the clan head to a the fighting style known as Juken; fist of the Beast.

"Thank you Hakfu, I know the will come for me. after all with the third and ninth it will only be a matter of time." said Bankotsu as he leand back in his chair with a shit eating grin that made his six companions groan as they knew he would what to fight anyone that challenged him, since there had been a few men that thought they could beat him since he was younger and less powerful then they, which lead them to an early grave, in a matchbox.

"Bankotsu-sama, R&D reports that the new chakra Armor blueprints from Spring, that are being made will be ready for testing by tomorrow's end, also the new classes that you have made are doing quite well." said a man in his mid 40's his dark hair started to grey. this is Shihai Seigi. (1)

"thank you, Shihai. tell your son Netsubo(2) thank you for his hard work and i look forward to see the new armor styles." said Bankotsu as he looked to the man with a kind smile, it was actual Shihai that was Bankotsu's most trusted adviser since he started up UzuTeikoku, both he and his son, have been helping his campain and technological developement.

"Bankotsu-sama, You told us last week when these armours almost finished that you explain to us these two groups these samurai and shinobi fractions." said a woman that hailed form Kiri, based on her light blue skin and dark blue hair.

"yes, thank you for reminding me, Miss. Umihime. the samurai fraction i am letting Shihai lead them, while i will lead the Shinobi fraction." said Bankotsu as he took in the shocked looks form the council none more so the Shihai as he felt extremly honored.

"B-but Bankotsu-sama, though i am honored, truly i am. but Why would you lead the Shinobi forces and not the samurai you are the lord of these lands." said the Shocked Shihai, who wanted to know why he was given such an honor.

"because, my friend. you where born into a samurai clan, i was born shinobi only justicifaction i could say about it." said bankotsu with playful smirk.

"but you have yet to pick an emblam for the samurai and shinobi." said Hakfu as he looked at Bankotsu, who was holding his face mask.

"I already have." he said as he layed his face mask on the desk. he than laid another face mask unlike his mask, this one was crimson red and looked like a face made from blocks. beside his mask. "for the samurai, i shall name them; Gijohei(3), and for the shinobi; the Sagihogo(4)." pushing his own mask forward.

(yes the samurai are the autobots and the shinobi are the decepticons.)

-time skip two years later (before gaara rescue)-

"Uzutei-sama, the Gijihei and Sagihogo, are waiting." said Hyojin on the other side of the bedroom door.

"Fine... just give me an hour." said Bankotsu as he untanged himself from his lovers, Koribi as it turned out was a woman, much to his pleasure since in his old life he blamed, Haku for tricking him into think she was a guy and making him question his sexuality. with Koribi, Otonami, Konajoka, and Hyotenka; in his bed made him glad to have live this long. with disapproving moans with the lost of their lover. he made his way to his armor closet to dress himself in the armor that will made him know as the Ribenji(the Fallen) of Uzuteikoku. while his good friend Shihei became know as the Shugo(the Guardian) of Uzuteikoku. together they were the protectors of Uzuteikoku, and punishers of the enemies of Uzuteikoku.

"Naruto-kun, are you excited for your trip?" asked Konajoka as she drapped her arms around Naruto's neck while pressing her low C-cup breast into his back.

"more then you know, Kin-chan." he said as he put the last of his armor on. "shame that you and Tayuya-chan have to stay here and watch over the kingdom."

"No Shit, fuckface-kun." said Otonami, as she gave Naruto his helmet but not before giving him a kiss. "be safe, Ok. dont want to lose our king, now do we?"

"Awe Tayuya-chan, you do care." Naruto jokingly mocked as he gave tayuya a kiss on her cheek before placing his helmet on that carried his Mark as the leader of the Sagihogo, the mask of Datenshi.

"_**Now, my dears. I must be off."**_ said Bankotsu while his voice became raspy and horsed, as he walked to the door that lead to the balcony to the courtyard were the two armies gathered. "_**Ladies and gentlemen, I am please to anouce. that today is the start of a new day. A day where we, the people of Uzuteikoku, are in need. not a need of help. but a need to show that we are more then just a shinobi or shinobi country. we are both protectors of the light, that fight from both in the light and from the darkness that has consumed the world with sins of people's greed for wealth and power. I have chosen my loyal friend, Shihei to lead the Samurai force that i have named; Gojihei, while i lead the shinobi force named; Sagihogo."**_

this caused the people of Uzuteikoku to cheer, he took notice that all the shinobi forces that wore the headband that bore his symbol, while the samurai forces wore their symbols on their chest proudly, while their comander wore the mask much like Bankotsu that was the very symbol they wore.

it was then that Hyojin started off the greatest cheer.

"All Hail Ribenji!"

"**ALL HAIL RIBENJI!**"

"**ALL HAIL RIBENJI!"**

**"ALL HAIL RIBENJI!"**

this brought a smile to naruto's face behind his mask, he could not feel more proud at being the king of his homeland.

"_**For my first order of business, I must head to Sunagakure in the land of wind to discuss a new treaty with the Kazekage."**_ he said as the people cheered.

-back with Konoha-

"Tsunade-hime, I told you for the thousandth time; that i cannot find his body, i searched that river and all the others that branched off. they all lead to the sea. i even tried to reverse summon his body. all that i could bring back was a burnt arm and leg." said Jiraiya of the sennin, as he looked to his old teammate turn hokage. "beside you did the autopsy on what remained and found it to be naruto's limb and the damage done was by a katon jutsu."

"I know, Jiraiya... it's just that it hurts to know that after finally getting the feeling of having a little brother or son in my life, and to lose him not even four mouths in to my rule of this blasted village hurts." she said which made the old toad sage remember something one of his spies told him.

"well that is not all news that i brought. turns out an Old village is back up and running." he said as he took notice of a heated glare that demanded to continue. "turns out the remains of Uzushio has came back into power, with what remained started to regroup, and formed alliences with our former allies. Even the refugees from Kiri, flocked to Uzushio, along with other clans both bloodline and not. even some branch families of other clans traveled to this renewed land."

"anything else Jiraiya, there has to be something you are not telling me." she said with a sharppend edge to her voice.

"the land and shinobi village is being lead by one... hold on a second, i writen it down." he said reaching in to his jacket to pull out a scroll, while opening it. "his name is Bankotsu Uzumaki, the leader of the Nana No Guntai(5). he reformed Uzushio in the honor of his Nephew... oh shit."

"what is it, you perverted bastard!?" demanded Tsunade while seeing her pervert of a teammate go as pale as Orochimaru.

"his Nephew was... Naruto." his voice was shacken.

"well thats just great. now he have to deal with an old ally that has been reborn." she said rubbing her tempules, she was glad she had jiraiya seal off the uchiha bloodline for now anyway.

"there is more to this, Hime. Bankotsu killed all those that tried to force him to their village, even when we offered him and his companions refugee here in konoha out of respect for his clan. he said 'Why would i live in a village that praises a traitor, and damns the loyal.' i did not know what he ment at the time, but i do now. he basically called for the death of the Uchiha kid, and if that is not answered Konoha will have to fight another war, and most villages that are allied with his new village were once our own allies. nobody will back up konoha, not even suna, they may be the last to cut ties with use but the joined Uzushio with out a second thought." said Jiraiya as he crossed his arms in thought.

"are you saying that they being mind-controlled?" asked the last senju.

"no, I say there is more to this then what it appears to be, but i dont know how many layers are in this, for all we know it could be a simple layer or there could be ten or more layers. but what ever it is, the last was heard is bankotsu is heading to Suna to discuss the terms of a new treaty." he said unfolding his arms and walked to the window. "I recomand that you send atlest a team to check how things are going... but do NOT send the Uchiha, Suna had sent out a message that has a KILL ON SIGHT order and many of the other countries had done the same."

"fine i will send, Kakashi, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura for the first team, and team of Kurenai, Anko, Hana, And Yugo Uzuki, as the back up team just incase if things go south." said Tsunade.

"Uzuki?... would that be wise? Uzushio was home to all those that had 'Uzu' in their names."

"She is a loyal Anbu officer, she will do the mission and not question it." she retrouted.

"whatever you say hime." said Jiraiya as he jumped out through the window.

"Shizune, bring the ones named, but i want the back up team here after the debrieffing." tsunade order her first apprentice.

"why Tsunade-sama?" asked the young woman.

"Because i want them to get in contact with this Bankotsu, i wish to discuss some things with this man." she said while lacing her hands infront of her.

"like what?"

"I find it strange that Kushina-chan never mentioned anything about having a brother, older or younger. but there is also the fact there was only one Map to uzushio in existince. which I gave to Naruto, just before he left for that mission 3 years ago." she said fearing if naruto's body was looted by someone.

"But this man claims to be an Uzumaki."

"thats just it anyone can claim to be someone. I can claim to be Namikaze or even a Yamanaka, if i so choosed." she said while glance over to her old apprentice. "I feel that Konoha has been redsighted by Uzushio."

-Outside of Sunagakure-

"_**Sagihogo! time to land." **_came the voice of Bankotsu as he and his hunters fallowed him down to the sandy ground. as they were greeted by Gaara the Kazekage, and his loyal gaurds being his brother and sister.

"Uzutei-dono, i welcome you to my village." said Gaara with some joyful emotion hidden by the stonic persona.

"_**Please, Gaara. you know me better then that." **_said Bankotsu as he removed his helm allowing his long red hair to freely fall while it was held back in a high ponytail it was becoming a problem for him. "we have been friends for far to long to just let each other be known by simple titles. ah, Good day Kankuro, and good day to you to Temari-chan."

bankotsu proceed to shack hands with Kankuro and kissed the back of Temari's hand, which caused some blush to from on her cheeks. as they walked towards the kage's tower. Bankotsu could not help but take note that Suna when he first visited was nothing but sand huts, and buildings, now their was greenage and small Oasis that now lettered the village allowing some vegitables to grow around them.

"I see my donations have been used most wisely, my friend." said Bankotsu as he glanced back to his red haired friend.

"yes, we found that with those drilling machines that you and the Princess of snow created. found us an underground river-system, that run beneithe our great village. and after digging up a few of them with being in key areas around the village, we started to grow some of our own food, though we still need the donations from your trade between our village." said Gaara as apart of him feared that his friend would stop his donations to his village.

"Of corse my old friend, do not think i would be like those fools of konoha, that would turn their back on friend. if i could i would increase the donations, so more meats and vegitables could be sent, though i do believe that the land of greens have sent most of your vegitable based food correct?"

"yes, but not to sound rude. but their sealmasters are not as outstanding as you sealing."

"I know my friend, but i think i can help with that, after i will send some of my best seal masters to the land of greens, so the worry of the food not being as fresh as is should no longer be a problem."

"thank you, Naruto. still i can not believe that you... have be come what is standing beside me." said Gaara as he and Bankotsu stood at one of the Oasis watching the children playing around and swimming about. though some of them ran to Bankotsu see the man that brought their village a new and welcome form of life.

"THANK YOU, BANKOTSU-SAMA!" cheered the children that bowed to him.

"No, Thank you. your happiness and joy, makes my dream for peace the more possible." said Bankotsu as he bowed deeper toward the children. "Now, run along and play. I have more surpises and gifts to discuss with your Kage."

which he ended with one of his old wide toothy grins that seemed to pass on to the children as they returned ones of their own and ran back to rejoin their friends.

"still hard to believe that you have yet to have children of your own. My friend." said Gaara as he took notice of how his sister was looking at his friend when he was with the children.

"I know, I want nothing more then to have a family... But-" was all he could say before being cut off by his old friend.

"But the Mission must be done first. I have heard that many times since you came through my village all those years ago, which brings us to something i wish to discuss for our new treaty." said gaara as he could not help but smirk a little, this action was not lost to Bankotsu as he looked at his friend with narrow eyes.

"I know, but you have yet to say what this meetings about. though i do find it a little... strange. you never, not even once acted this way since our villages became allies. so what is it?" said bankotsu as he lifted one of the children on to his shoulders.

"I think it would be best to put the child down first, before i can tell you." doing what he was told he looked back to his old friend, awaiting what was to besaid. "now before you jump to conclusion, this was temari's idea."

"oookay..."

"good, Now remember when you said you'll be starting to rebuild your clan."

"Yeah, I said need a few wives, to repopulate the Uzumaki clan. so?"

"well Temari suggest that we allow a political marrage between our villages with you being the man to marry."

"Hold on there gaara, you know i would not, will not marry anyone unless they are willing. You know how much i hate it when people are forced into something like that." said Bankotsu give his friend a small glare, which Gaara waved it off before he continued.

"I know, But the wife is actually a willing one... she was the one that had suggested it after all."

"wait didnt you say it was temari that suggested... it. oh, you got to be fucken kidding me. why?" asked a slightly shocked Bankotsu as he looked to gaara with disbief in his eyes.

"Because, You gave back me back, my little brother, you brought life into our village, the children before never had so much fun, there is more then enough food for everyone in the village." said the wind user as she looked down to her feet, feeling slightly embarassed with her confession.

"Temari-chan, You dont have to. what I did, what i do for your family and village, i do it because i wanted to. I never did what i did just so i could get something of it from my actions." said the Reborn Uzumaki, trying to understand why his friend sister would this she is normal blunt and arguably the best wind user he has ever met.

"Naruto-kun, I am doing this because i want to, and i want to be with the man i have came to love." this time Bankotsu was at a loss for words, though he may have had taken in the pleasures of the flesh, like his women back home or even the Mizukage from time to time. they just used each other for stress relief. but this was the first time someone told them that they loved him.

"Temari-chan, i d-dont know what to say." said the shocked Bankotsu, while Gaara just rolled his eyes at seeing naruto's behavior.

"just accept it, fool." said gaara as he wanted this day to be over with, the sooner the better since seeing his older sister and his good friend make Goo-Goo eyes was not something he wanted to see.

"Um, I need some time, Temari-chan." said Bankotsu as he began to walk toward the village gates.

"Gaara, was i being a little to forward?" temari asked once Bankotsu was no longer in hearing range.

"No, Remember like myself, Naruto had to endure the pain of being alone, and i believe you were the first person to say you cared for him in such a manner that is beyond that of just friendship." said Gaara, though he may not be one for social interaction, he did read alot since he could not sleep, and he read everything form romantic novals to psychology texts, so he did understand how his best friend was farring.

"But-"

"I believe my master, is just trying to figure out if he should accept or not, Miss temari." said Hyojin as he drew the attention of the Kazekage and his sister. "My master, although he has been with some women it wasnt based on intrests like love or some such, just a stress releaver and nothing more, while he dose care for the women his is with, not of them actually said or confirmed they truly love him... yet."

"thank you, Hyojin." said the sadden Temari as she left the hunter and her brother to discuss randoms things that have happen between the two villages.

-the next day Kazekage office.-

Bankotsu entered the office with a stonic look, his armor showing signs of being out in a sandstorm from last night. his eyes still flared the same yellow fire that were shown the day before.

"Gaara my friend, i thought about this new treaty between our villages, though i do not feel the same for temari as of yet, I am willing to see how things progress between us. even if this joining between us does not work, Uzuteikoku will still contribute its donations like it always has." Bankotsu said while he sat in the chair infront of the desk in a lazy fashion, he was about to speak until there was a knock at the door.

"Kazekage-sama, there are some Leaf shinobi at the front gate, that wish to speak with both you and Uzutei-sama." said Baki as he left closing the door behind him.

Gaara looked to Bankotsu with an amuse expression.

"going to show konoha the face of the lord of Uzushio?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"-sigh- i guess." said bankotsu as he stood up placing on his helm. "_**remember call me by the nickname."**_

"ah, yes. of corse Ribenji." said Gaara with a mocked bow.

"_**smartass."**_ said Bankotsu as he and gaara left the Kage office to greet the unwelcomed guests.

-Front gates.-

"I can't believe, gaara wont let us into his village." said the pinkette as she crossed her arms with a huff.

"Forehead you idiot, Suna has cut their allaince with Konoha two years ago remember?" said the blond Yamanaka heir.

"I know, that but they cut ties because of what the death of that baka?" sakura retorted.

"Sakura, Naruto is the only reason most that Konoha has gained the allies that we had." Said the eldest if the group, being Kakashi. who was reading his orange book.

"i thought it was Sasuke-kun?" said sakura with a raised eyebrow.

"No, Naruto was the one doing most of the work, Sasuke did next to nothing as did you, the only reason you were accepted as Hokage's apprentice was thanks to naruto, and look what happend after that, she stopped teaching you, and had Jiraiya-sama seal off Sasuke's sharingan and curse seal." argued Kakashi as he had yet to look up from his book to see the hurt look on Sakura's face.

before she could say another word.

"You are not welcome here, shinobi of the leaf." said Gaara with narrowed eyes.

"Kazekage-sama, we are here only to meet with you and the ruler of Uzushio to discuss a peace treaty between our villages." said Kakashi in a former tone, as he took notice that it was only the Kazekage present. "Forgive my rudeness, but were is the Uzukage?"

then from high above they could hear what sounded like the roaring of thunder. when they looked up they saw a figure flying high above them, in armor the seem to looke like samurai armor and shinobi armor fused together. see that the figure seemed to be looking down on them with distaste, which lead him to dive towards them in free fall, only to see right before he could hit the ground he did a flip and landed gracefully beside the Kazekage, his black and purple armor seemed to gleam in the sunlight, but it was the mask he wore that scared most of them as the glowing red eyes looked at them with hate.

"_**I am the Ribenji of Uzuteikoku, leader of the shinobi forces."**_ said the newly named Ribenji as he gave a court nod to the konoha shinobi.

"Uzuteikoku? i assumed that it was named Uzushio." said Kakashi.

"_**you **_**assume**_** too much, Uzushio was renamed in the honor of its leader's nephew." **_said Ribenji in a cold voice.

"who was the nephew?" asked Sakura, being the want-to-know-it-all.

"_**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, was the nephew of Bankotsu Uzumaki, the elder brother to Kushina Uzumaki**_." said the armored man.

"that Baka? ha, i say he deserved to die." said the pinkette only to see the end of Ribenji's cannon arm.

"_**Watch what you say next, you loud mouth whore!" **_Ribenji said as the humming of the cannon stirred to life. _**"Remember All of konoha is marked with a KILL ON SIGHT order. so do not make me exercise the right to do so."**_

as if to prove his point he moved his arm to the desert and shot his cannon with hit a sand dune that errupted in a mushroom cloud that soon turned to glass by the heat.

"_**that was only 5% of my full power**_." he said as he turned to the Kazekage and bowed deeply. "_**My old friend, it seems like i must depart. also the terms of our treaty have been accepted. I will be back at another date."**_

He started to float upward until he was high as the suna walls. before giving off a loud shout that seemed to summon the Hunters to him, as the began to leave Ribenji turned to the Kazekage and the konoha Shinobi.

"_**BEWARED SHINOBI KONOHAGAKURE, IF THE HEAD OF SASUKE UCHIHA IS NOT SENT TO UZUTEIKOKU BY THE END OF SIX FULL MONTHS. EVERY MAN, WOMAN, AND CHILD WILL BE SLUAGHTER ON THE NIGHT OF THE NARUTO UZUMAKI'S BRITH DAY!"**_ yelled Ribenji as he turned and flew off to Uzuteikoku.

with the kazekage going back thought the gates of his village leaving the others standing outside.

"well this is bad." was all Kakashi could say as he seen the looks on the others.

**-with the second team.-**

"Hana, could you get his sent?" asked a raven haired beauty as she looked to her friend.

"yea but we got to hurry, if they move that fast, i say we only have at most 4 days before their trail goes cold." said the Inuzuka heir.

"then lets move, that guys is not gonna just stay and wait for us you know." said one of the purple haired kunoichi who wore a long coat, and short miniskirt and mesh top.

"i agree." said the Anbu captain. as they soon started to run after the Uzu-nin.

**-day later.-**

"milord, we are being fallowed by a group of Konoha Kunoichi." said Hyoken as he flew up to his master.

_**"thanks, Kimimaro. i think you four should head back... i would like to entertain our guests**_." said Bankotsu as he pulled to the side and letting his Hunter go back to the state.

traveling around to come up behind the pursuers, he could not help but let out a slight chuckle at seeing them form behind. even hearing the arguement between Anko and Kurenai about something he did not hear.

"_**soo, the famed Konoha Ice Queens thought of fallowing the Hunters and the Ribenji of Uzuteikoku. I feel honored that beauties such as yourselves would deem us worthy of your attention**_." said Ribenji as he landed behind them while also scaring them, as they did not expected him to find them so easily. _**"by the way, you four were to loud when fallowing your prey. that means you, Anko Mitarashi, the Snake charmtress of konoha, your **_**Ototo**_** would not be pleased if you were to die**_."

"DONT YOU DARE SPEAK OF MY LITTLE BROTHER YOU BASTARD!" yelled anko as she sent a hail of Kunai toward Bankotsu who ducked and weaved between the Kunai as if they flew in slow motion.

Landing behind to Anko with his blade extened and pressed firmly against her neck, then whispered in her ear._** "becareful, its always the loud ones to die first."**_

bring up memories of her and naruto when he was young, and repeating the same lesson she taught him all those years ago, could not stop the tears the began to form in her brown eyes.

"ANKO!" yelled Yugo as she rushed forward drawing her blade to strike Ribenji as he whispered a silent message into Anko's ear causing her eyes to widen as he nicked her cheek with a clawed finger.

leaving her to fall to her knees in shock, as Ribenji to clash blades with Yugo. as the went to the forest floor, with Hana fallowing after them to help her friend. leaving Kurenia to jump beside Anko.

"Anko, are you hurt?"

"It's him, Nai-chan...it's him." said the still stunned Anko, who had a spaced out look.

"Who, Anko. who is it?" shouted Kurenai in worry.

"It's..." was all she was able to say before blacking out from the shock.

-end-


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Ribenji**

**vs.**

**The Hound**

**and **

**The Cat**

**alrighty people here is another Chapter, enjoy!**

-flashback-

_"Hebi-Nee-chan!" yelled a young blonde boy, who would have been no more then 6 years old. running to woulds a girl who was in her middle to late teens. who wore her purple hair up in a spiked bun, long coat and mesh shirt and short orange mini skirt. her once small smile grew wide at the sight of the young boy running towards her. but it quickly turned to a frown at seeing the scared look on his face, looking behind him, and she saw a mob of civilians running after him._

_"Come Ototo." she said grabbing his hand and vanishing from the spot to the roof across the street._

_"Thank you, Nee-chan!" said the young Naruto as he looked to Anko with a bright smile._

_"think nothing of it, Little bro." she said with the only real smile she has shown since her sensei had betrayed the village just a few years ago._

_being labled as outcasts they formed a bond between them that was just as close as siblings, well for anko anyway._

_"Nee-chan, Once i Become Hokage. I will make you my Wife. Believe It!" said the young boy with the most toothy grin he could make._

_"Haha, by the time you become Hokage, I would be old and ugly. Naru-chan." said said with a small laugh._

_"Nuh-Uh! Nee-chan will always be beautiful, and pretty, and... and... AH! Sexy!" was the child's reply which made Anko blush at the boy's behavior._

_"Where did you learn that word Mister?" Anko Chimed as naruto looked down at his feet, after looking out for the kid for a year or so, Anko learned when naruto showed when he did something he was allowed to. "well?"_

_"I-i Looked and Inu-Nii's boy when he was sleeping." said naruto as he started to cry alittle._

_"sigh- its alright Naru-chan, just dont read that book again, it is very very bad... until you are older." said Anko as she muttered the last part._

_"How old?"_

_"Older then me."_

_"AAAAwwwwee!" naruto whine as he started to pout._

_"cheer up kid, and i will treat you to dango and ramen." was all she got to say before naruto grabbed her hand and tried to lead her to the ramen stand before coming to a dead stop. "what's the matter Naru-chan?"_

_"Nee-chan... we are still on the roof." didnt look back towards Anko._

_-SMACK!-_

_was heard by naruto as he looked back to anko, who hand a red welt on her forehead as gave a strain smile._

_"that we are Ototo, that we are."_

_-end past flashback but still flashback to Ribenji whispering to Anko-_

"**Once i Become Hokage; I will make you my Wife, Believe It**" _Ribenji whishpered into anko's ear as he continued. _**"but for now, dear nee-chan. sleeep."**

_"ANKO!" yelled Yugo as she rushed forward drawing her blade to strike Ribenji as he whispered a silent message into Anko's ear causing her eyes to widen as he nicked her cheek with a clawed finger._

_leaving her to fall to her knees in shock, as Ribenji to clash blades with Yugo. as the went to the forest floor, with Hana fallowing after them to help her friend. leaving Kurenia to jump beside Anko._

_"Anko, are you hurt?"_

_"It's him, Nai-chan...it's him." said the still stunned Anko, who had a spaced out look._

_"Who, Anko. who is it?" shouted Kurenai in worry._

_"It's..." was all she was able to say before blacking out from the shock._

-end all flashbacks!-

"ANKO!" shouted the frantic Kurenai as she quickly cheek for a pulse but found it to very shallow. thinking quickly she picked up her friend and to let the others know. "HANA! ANKO HAS BEEN POISONED I MUST GET HER BACK FOR MEDICAL TREATMENT!"

with that Kurenai quickly headed toward Konoha as fast as her legs could carry her.

-with Ribenji and the Ladies.-

_**"so close."**_ said Ribenji as he ducked beniethe the slash from Yugao and a claw swipe from Hana. _**"try again little ladies."**_

"Damn It! Stay still so we can kill you." shouted the Inuzuka getting irrated by the masked man's behavior.

_**"i would stay still on one condission."**_ said Ribenji with a flat tone which made the two stop for a momment.

"and what would that be." asked the Anbu.

_**"a lover's kiss from the both of you. then after you both are free to kill me." **_that did not sit well with them.

"I refruse." was the reply of Yugao as she took notice of Ribenji's shoulders fall abit.

_**"I am sorry, If i insulted you, but i know of you old lover, he was a great man, one of the best swordsmen i have ever met." **_said Ribenji as he gave a court bow to her, which caused her to freeze just a moment.

"H-How did you know him." she asked looking at the masked man.

_**"I ment him little close to three years ago, during when Konoha had the Chunin Exams. but I will be Honored if you would be incline to a dual."**_ he said as he lifting his hand to his mask and slowly taking off his helm letting his long red hair flow in the wind and covered his face. this shocked Yugao and Hana seeing that color of red hair once again after close to 20 years.

"K-Kushina-sensei?" was the question that came from both women as the seen the red hair slowly fall down showing the face of a man.

"No, I am Bankotsu Uzumaki; Leader of the Nana No Gutai, elder brother to Kushina Uzumaki, and Uncle to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" said Bankotsu as he took a Nice-Guy pose, which caused the two women to sweat drop at his additude. "Oh, Come on! that was my best work."

they could not believe the man that was hunched over drawing circles in the dirt with a rain cloud above his head, the childish behavoir did not say anything about being a leader or even being mature enough to be called the older brother to their sensei.

"How old are you?" asked the Inuzuka as she looked at the man how looked no older then 25 years of age.

"I am 45 years." said bankotsu with a straight face as he took in the looks from the two.

"but you look..."

"to be in my mid 20s? its a rare blood line in the uzumaki that allow us to age slower then normal... i being the best example, since normally one would look to be in their late 20s or mid 30s."

"Bullshit." said hana as she could smell the lies the seemed to roll off of bankotsu.

"damn it, Yuki was right i do suck at acting. -sigh- fine, but first lets do a little one on one, then if you win i will answer all questions and such, but if i win i will get one favor... from the both of you, sound good?" he asked with wide smile. "Oh and I bankotsu uzumaki give you my word that i will not try anything that would hurt you."

"why should we believe you?" asked yugao.

"tell me. if an Uzumaki gives his/her word. what happens?"

"they will uphold it til the end." said hana with out even thinking about it.

"And i have given my word as an Uzumaki."

"fine, Who first?" asked Hana looking to her friend.

"how about Puppy-chan?" asked Bankotsu with a wink and air kiss motion with his lips.

blushing at his forwardness, the shinobi side of her was telling her to take the bastard down with out mercy, the Animal part of her was telling her to take him as a mate; with her own internal battle going on, she did take notice of him sealing his cannon arm leaving the clawed gaunlets.

"taijutsu, Puppy-chan. now Ladies first." taking a intercepting form, while doing the come here motion, with a wink. "do not hold back Puppy-chan, i dont want to win with being called unfair, so use the nin-dogs."

"Grrr, boys!" she called the three Haimaru brothers. "FANG OVER FANG; TIMES TWO!"

with four spinning drill attacks coming from the front, the back, and both sides; Bankotsu see them slowly spinning in mid-air, as he move forward and took the Haimaru brothers out first, as the nin-dogs hit the ground after being hit in the neck, knocking them out.

Hana came to a stop as she seen him just blur out of slight, only to see a moment later the Haimaru brothers hitting the ground where Bankotsu once stood.

"Bastard!" she growled out, only to feel gloved hands on her wrists.

"you move fast, for a normal shinobi... lets see if you can handle my turbo spin." said bankotsu as he brought his hand up to her chest along with her wrists. at first it was a slow spin that began to build up speeds until it matched her tunnel fang. then it started to build up even more speed until she and Bankotsu were lifting high into the air.

"Uzumaki style; Rakka No Sora! (falling skies)" he said as he force himself and Hana into a flip sending them head first into the ground below.

"uugh." gunted Hana as she slowly to pick herself up, only to feel the hand of her enemy on her neck, looking up, with brown eyes meeting yellow, she felt the grip on her neck lose, to shift the grip to her chin, she blushed thinking her was going to do what she thought he was going to, only to be slightly disappointed when he kissed her forehead.

"you fought well puppy-chan, but please remember this lesson, I know your brother did not. _Dattabayo_." Bankotsu whispered into her ear as his clawed hand nicked her neck sending in a nerotoxin like he did with anko.

"Naru...kun?" was all she ask as she looked at the mans face closely only to see that if she change the eye color and added the whisker markings it would be the little boy she use to watch over growing up. her answer was a small smile, and even smaller nod when the blackness took hold of her.

setting her down by as tree he barely had time to douge a kunai aimed at his head.

"Woah! watch it you almosted hit Puppy-chan." said Bankotsu as he looked back at the kunai seeing that it held a few red hairs against the tree, causing his shoulders to sag. "I really should get a haircut."

looking back to Yugao who was up in the tree looking down at him with her sword drawn and ready to fight.

"I take it you wanna go all out?" he asked only to get a nod. "fine, but first i must ask you something."

"and that is?" asked Yugao looking down at the man infront of her.

"well you see i have three blades, and i just want to know which you want to try." he said as he showed the two blades on his hips and the one on his arm.

"which do you use the most."

"-sigh- damn i used them all but each is different, you see the one on my left hip, while it may look like a thin and narrow blade, it actually uses my chakra to widen to the size of a large Zanbato, my Hadoken(actual translate: wave blade, but my translate: Wide Fan Blade); a blade which uses my fire chakra to make it such a wide blade. my one on my right is different, while it may look the same now, it actual transforms into a staff but it has two forms to it, the first is a scythe and the other is a drill like lance, which is i named it; Soren(spear scythe); while the scythe uses wind chakra, the lance part uses lightning chakra." he said showing the two hip weapons. but raised his left arm to that shot a small double edge wide blade. "this on the other hand is Hanketsuken(judgement sword), the only blade that i have that uses all three of my Elemental chakra, which i have Lightning, wind, and fire base chakra types."

seeing the wicked wicked looking blade that rose up from the his wide gaunlet, yugao could not help but feel giddy by the prospect of up coming duel, this behavior was due to her sensei's teaching. but these blades he could use, the possiblities; a wide chakra energy blade, a chakra energy scythe, or even the elemental arm blade.

"so which will you pick?" he asked.

"all of them." was the cold reply as a wicked smile graced her stonic face.

"Very well, SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" said bankotsu as two other clones puffed into existince, tossing the two clone his hip weapons, as they too a few practice swings with the blades.

clone1 swung the Hadoken a few times which Yugao could see the red flames turn blue, while the blade grew in size from the 20 inchs long and 10 inches wide to 40 inches long and 15 inches wide.

"yeah, that should be good enough." said clone1 wide a smirk much like the orignal.

clone2 swung the Soren, but seeing the weapon change from a scythe to a lance was amazing to see, the wind blade from the scythe was a ghostly blue. but with it changed into the lance, she was truly amazed to see the drill like lance that when it was thrusted forward it made a lightning based drill that would tare through anything. which it did when the clone stabbed the lance into the boulder which turned to grevale.

but when she saw bankotsu swing his arm blade as she saw the three elements combine into a destructive force. the speed in which he shifted between the three types of elements and kenjutsu styles was truly a work of art.

from the forms he was practicing she could tell it just like watching her sensei practice her forms all over again. (from here i be refer to the clone as the weapons Hadoken and Soren. while using Bankotsu for the orignal.)

"Now, that i am all limbered up, let go wild." was all the warring she got as she ducked a stabbing from Hadoken, dodged a jab form lance part of Soren, and blocked the vertical slash from Bonkotsu. "Impressive... you would have been split in two if you hadnt blocked that one."

Yugao said nothing as she was struggeling to hold her ground agains the man infront of her. which was no easy feat since he was using his whole arm for the attack while she used only her hands and wrists, and those were being over powered by him.

"now lets see if you can truly keep up." he said as he blurred out of slight, which only gave Yugao only a few split seconds to block, dodge, and/or duck the continious attacks from three weapons. "dip, dodge, duck, dive, and dodge. little neko-chan!"

this brought back of a memory of when she was guarding Naruto when he was 5, his favorite game... Dodgeball.

-flashback-

_"Come on, Neko-nee. i wanna play and get better at the game." whine the 5 year old boy._

_"why do you want to play that game everytime?" asked Yugao with a small smile behind her mask knowing that answer already._

_"Because i wanna be better then Sasuke-teme, and it will help me become a better ninja!" cheered the younge boy with a wide toothy grin._

_"haha, and pray tell, who would it help be a better ninja?"_

_"it will help dodging Jutsus and weapons that the bad guys use against you. of course!" the smile was innocent but also the statement had merit._

_"very well Naruto-kun." she said with a smile as she picked up the five of red rubber balls. "Naruto-kun, i what i am going to teach you will help you in the long run ok?"_

_"HAI!" said the young boy with eyes the sparkelled bright as the bluest sea. _

_"good." she said in a tone the sent a shiver of fear down his back. as she perpared to throw the balls at naruto. "Now there are Five D's to always remember, naruto-kun."_

_"DIP" she thrown the ball a little to fast as it hit naruto's shoulder and spun him around a few times, just enough so that when he got his barrings he seen her get ready to do so again._

_"DODGE!" this time the ball got him in the chest knocking the air out of him, after regaining his lost breath. he seein the next ball coming._

_"DUCK!" being in ducking position didnt soften the blow done by the ball, as it hit the one place where no man should ever be hit. with a gasp naruto held the wounded goods, when he landed to see the fourth ball coming toward his feet._

_"DIVE!" being pain for the last ball, slowed his reaction time as the ball, hit his right leg and spun him around in a spinning top like fashion while he was seeing stars he could hear her last comand. _

_"DODGE!" being disoriented didnt help his sence of judgement as he took the last ball to the face._

_"Neko-chan is a little to rough at this game." said the completely disoriented blonde child._

-end of flashback-

every single one of his attacks were done so that she would have to fallow the 5D's from the three weapon users, but what happend next caught her by surpise as she was able to put the three of them into a blocking position with a smirk she couldnt help but show them which was also returned much to confusion, until she heard the soft humming that grew intence until it was blarring behind her. slowly turning her head she saw Bankotsu standing behind her with his cannon arm pointed to back of her head.

"You cheated." she said in disappointment.

"im a Shinobi, not a Samurai. there is no honor in battle just what the end result that truly matters." said bankotsu with a cocky smirk.

bring up the last moment yugao had with naruto, before he was assigned to team 7.

-Flashback- (last one)

_"Nekko-Nee! I did it, i finally did it!" yelled naruto as displayed his headband proudly on his head._

_"Excellent, Naruto-kun!" said Yugao with joy as she couldnt be more proud in the boy before her._

_"Lets spar!" said the cheerful naruto as took off to the training field that Naruto used growing up, with his sister figures, Hebi-chan, Nai-chan, Puppy-chan, and Neko-chan. "come on i only have an hour before my sensei shows up."_

_"Ok naruto-kun." she said fallowing the blonde boy._

_-traing field.-_

_after beating naruto in sparring match a few time she could help but giggle at the pouting look he had on his face. _

_"Redo!"_

_"fine, Naruto-kun. but this is the last one ok?" resceving a nod from the boy, she got into a stand with a kunai in hand much like the boy infront of her did._

_after a few swing with the blades naruto and yugao where in a deadlock with their blade blocking the other._

_"looks like a draw uh, Neko-nee-chan?" said the young boy with a grin._

_"I dont thinks so naruto-kun." said a voice from behind him as he turned to look only to see the one he was fighting was a shadowclone while the real yugao had her Kunai at the base at the back of his head._

_"You cheated!"_

_"Naruto-kun, we are shinobi, we are not Samurai. there is no Honor in battle just the end result that truly matter to shinobi." said yugao as she withdrew her kunai as put it back in the pouch on her hip._

_"Still say you cheated." was all he said with a pout earning a small giggle form Yugao._

-end flashback-

"Naruto-kun?" she asked looking to the red hair man with some hope in her eyes.

"more or less." said Bankotsu with a shrugg of his shoulders, only to be tackled by the now crying Anbu captian, who was now hugging herself into his chest. to which he hugged back letting the grown woman let out the pent up emotions out.

"N-naruto-kun, your alive. that means you can come back to the village." said Yugao with hope and joy in her voice. but noticed the look on his face that said otherwise.

"I am sorry, Neko-chan. but i can not and will not go back to a village that would damn my existence just so they could use myself as a damn weapon." said Bankotsu as he glared at the ground not looking up at yugao to see her flinch. "Neko-chan, i want you to kept me being alive secret, give Baa-chan this message. 'a promise of a kage is above all else a promise of a live time.' she will know what that means."

"but, what did you do that the others? they treated you like a brother!" she yelled back remembering what he did to them.

"simple just a nuero toxic tranquizer, it will be out of their system in a week." he said seeing yugao face fault to the ground.

"and you think poisoning them was not going to far!?" she demanded only to see the sheepish smile on his face much like how he had when he was younger after a payback prank, which lead her to ask in a deadpan tone. "this is payback isnt it?"

"huh-uh." was her reply causing her to facepalm, which resulted in cracking her mask just a bit. "hey, come on. Anko-nee, deserved it after she threw that damn Kunai at me during the Chunin exams, and Puppy-chan deserved hers after i was dumped in bitch piss and being chased by haimaru brothers, while she laughed her ass off."

"oh, yeah forgot about that one. but what about Nai-chan?" she looked him.

"i didnt do anything to her. after all some one had to drag those two back to teh village, and since Nai-chan took anko, that would leave you with Puppy-chan." he said as his clone gave his weapons back and he placed his helm on. _**"but i must be going, after all i got a country and village to run."**_

"take care of yourself, naruto-kun." she said as she watched him float up into the air but before he took off he turned to her.

_**"remember to inform Baa-chan of my message, and remember all those that still have the TRUE Will Of Fire. have them come to Uzuteikoku. and farewell Neko-chan."**_ he said blasting off into direction of his homeland.

-end-

**done, i hope you enjoyed this, also. the one that will become part of uzuteikoku.**

**Konoha allies; Konohamaru and team, Hinata, Team Gai, team 10 with out Asuma(asshole loyalist), and the Ichirikus, tsunade and shizune, and Shinobi Clans, and a special guest.**

**Love intrests: Tenten, Hinata, and Ino. (unfortunitely one will them will die which will drive bankotsu to become villian-like. and it will be heart breaking for the fans of this pairing.) **

**Konoha ememies: Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi(forcible.), the civilian Council, Kiba(jealous of Bankotsu/hinata), Danzo and his ROOT, and Jiraiya (Konoha loyalist saddly.)**

**soon to be deaths: all of konoha that are not listed, Karin Uzumaki(will be part of story), one of the lovers, and Enemies from Konoha. and some form Uzuteikoku.**

**now i will not give to much into the story, but like i said before it is losely based on ****TRANSFORMERS: The Movie '86****. now i am off to destory the matrix... NOW LEAVE A REVIEW OR ELSE NO MORE CHAPTERS!(also NO review asking the simple thing like 'PLEASE CONTINUE THIS STORY' as much as i like that it is not a review.)**


End file.
